Air-charged pressure sensing catheters provide a number of advantages over more traditional water-filled or microtip pressure transducer technologies. For example, air-charged catheters are relatively inexpensive, easy to use, disposable, and significantly less subject to artifact. Due to these advantages, use of these catheters for pressure sensing applications has become increasingly prominent. For example, around seventy percent of the pressure transducers currently utilized in the United States urological market are air-charged catheters.